With the increasingly widespread handling of cryogenic fluids, there is a continuing need for valves which have a sealing capability over a wide range of temperatures, particularly at cryogenic temperatures wherein normally resilient sealing materials become quite hard and are difficult to flex into sealing engagement. It is further desirable to have a valve which is capable of providing a fluid-tight seal irrespective of the direction of pipeline pressure.